kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Marry Kozakura
Azami (Grandmother) Unnamed FatherKagerou Daze IV -the missing children-, stated by Marry herself in chapter Children Record III Shion Kozakura (Mother) |Japanese = Kana Hanazawa |Special = Kana Hanazawa (Official PVs) |Music = Kuusou Forest |Manga = 03. Kisaragi Attention |Novel = Kagerou Daze -in a daze- |Anime = Act 01: Jinzou Enemy }} Marry Kozakura (小桜 茉莉 Kozakura Marī) / MarryMary and Marie are other translations of her name. Mary is used in the Japanese Light Novel and Manga. Marie is used in the English translations of the Light novel and Manga. Marry is used in Mekakucity Actors as well as on the majority of merchandise. (マリー Marī) ''is the fourth member of the Mekakushi Dan. She is the daughter of Shion, as well as the granddaughter of Azami and Tsukihiko. Appearance : Marry is a small albino girl with long, platinum blonde, wavy hair which reaches down to her hips, and pink eyes. She usually wears a light blue dress with a white apron over it and chooses to stay barefoot. She sometimes has a pink ribbon tied into her hair. Her hoodie is white with pink roses on it.Imagination Forest : In Mekakucity Actors her usual white hair has a cream hue added to it that becomes darker as it reaches the tips. She also wears short loose brown boots instead of going barefoot. : As a child she used to wear a pink dress with white knee socks and red shoes. A small pink flower was also placed in her hair to the left. Wannyanpu Marry.jpg|Wannyanpoo's design MarryRef.png|Sidu's design YoungMarry10.png|A young Marry in Mekakucity Actors Volume 13 Queen Marry.png|Queen Marry in the Manga Route. Personality : Marry is generally extremely shy around people and can barely stay calm around new acquaintances. Similar to Shintaro, Marry is an extreme hikikomori, which means she stays at home at all times and therefore has little to no stamina. Because of this, Marry tends to be very clumsy, as shown when she spilled tea on Momo04. Blindfold Code and broke the glassware, and similarly when she accidentally flung the handheld massager towards the terrorist leader during the incident in the shopping center. : Due to the fact that she had to spend most of her life by herself, she treasures her friends from the bottom of her heart and cannot live without them being around anymore. This strong affection is the main cause for the use of her powers during the story, as she uses them to prevent the loss of her friends by death.9.5 Marry's Fictional WorldMarry no Kakuu Sekai Eye Ability *'Locking Eyes''' (目を合わせる Me o Awaseru): Marry has a power known as the "Locking Eyes" ability, which she inherited from her mother Shion and her grandmother Azami. It allows her to temporarily stop the movement of whoever meets her gaze. It is not as complete as her mother's or grandmother's power as she is not able to turn people into stone, but can paralyze them for a short amount of time. *'Combining Eyes' (目を合体させる Me o Gattaisaseru): Marry also has the ability to combine and therefore control all snakes, as well as the Heat Haze Daze, due to receiving the queen of the snakes. It was given to her by Azami when she died and entered the never-ending world.Mekakucity Actors - Episode 10 Songs Main: *Kuusou Forest *Gunjou Rain *Children Record *Marry no Kakuu Sekai *Outer Science *Summertime Record *Imaginary Reload Minor: *Kisaragi Attention *Konoha no Sekai Jijou *Losstime Memory *Yuukei Yesterday *Shounen Brave *Additional Memory Trivia *She was designed by Wannyanpoo. *Marry is a fujoshi.https://diagonal-6010.tumblr.com/post/34445496967 stated in the Kagerou Project Disintegration Book **Despite this, when asked on Twitter if Marry's fujoshi side came from deriving a Meiji era’s BL Novelist’s name, Mori Mari (森 茉莉), Jin replied: I don’t want to cause more misunderstandings, so I won’t say the details, but there are a lot of ways to interpret Marry's name, so you might be able to find a lot of interesting reasons. For example, various people thought it was inspired by Mary's Room ."https://sakura-no-hanabira.tumblr.com/post/55923732841 Jin's 2013 Tweet **This is also likely why her name has been translated differently in some previous media and official merchandise, as well as the official English translations. **However, In the final novel, Kagerou Daze VIII -summer time reload-, her name is displayed and spelled as "Mary". *Her favorite anime is Kuroshitsuji. *She makes and sells artificial flowers for money, except each stalk is 5 yen and she makes about 500 yen a month. *Jin mentioned the meaning of the rosemary in the language of flowers. He liked the meanings "memories" and "quiet strength", but the one that got him the most was: "Because you've come (into my life), all my worries have disappeared." *Marry ages slower than normal humans due to her heritage. **Marry did not know her own age, as she did not count along as the years passed.Tweet by Jin (Shizen no Teki-P) However, in Jin's 2015 tweet, he states Marry chose her age to be 17, and 17 candles are lit on Marry's birthday cake by Kano, who said, "you’ll be the same age as everyone then", during Marry's first birthday held at the hideout.https://twitter.com/jin_jin_suruyo/status/358606166449860611 - English translation *Marry writes poetry, which she tries to keep a secret.Mekakucity Actors - Episode 05 *In the Mekakucity Actors opening storyboard, Marry's name is written as "Mary", whereas in the finalized version, her name stays "Marry". The English releases of the light novel and manga spell her name "Marie". *In the manga, Marry comes to meet the other members of the Mekakushi Dan when they were children, including Ayano. In the other media, it is stated that she only joined the Mekakushi Dan after Ayano's death.29. Kuusou Forest III Quotes *''"So, so many people."'' - (From the Kagerou Daze Disintegration Book) *''"No, I don't want to say goodbye."'' - (From the Mekakucity Records Crossfade) *''"I was watching a familiar dream. An awfully strange nightmare... Will you listen to this bizarre summer story?"'' - (From the Mekakucity Records PV 2013 Introduction) https://mudskipperkip.tumblr.com/post/52275872811 *''"Today too, I’ll surely see my dream. Until you encounter me again, Seto."'' - (From the Mekakucity Records PV 2013 Ending) https://mudskipperkip.tumblr.com/post/52275872811 References }} Category:Ability Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Character Category:Medusa Category:Mekakushi Dan